The Last Night
by TutorGirl93
Summary: Moonlight/One Tree Hill crossover. Will add more later.


London, England

**London, England**

**August the 23rd of the year 1632**

Lady Penelope Davies sat up in her quarters, brushing out her auburn ringlets so they fell over her bare shoulders in just the right way. She fiddled with the excruciatingly painful corset her mother Victoria insisted she wear, and then adjusted the elegant dress she wore over it. Sighing as she looked at her pale reflection in the mirror, she felt her breath catch in her throat as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Lady Penelope, Sir Josef is here," one of her lowly handmaidens spoke in a voice that was barely audible to the human ear. And it was times like these Penelope loved who she was.

"Thank you, Evelyn. I shall be down momentarily," she replied curtly as she stood up and made her way to the doorway.

Evelyn led Penelope down the majestic staircase of the Davies manor and escorted her over to the waiting man in the foyer.

His eyes scanned over the beautiful woman's body appreciatively as he took her fragile hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her palm gently. "I am Sir Josef Konstantine, milady. I'm sure your mother has informed you of the arrangement our parents have made for our futures," Josef spoke smoothly, hiding the disgust in his tone as best he could.

Penelope simply nodded in reply and let him escort her onto the veranda, where she let him court her as much as he so pleased. Giving him her hand, they retreated back into the manor after a few hours spent on idle chatter and harmless flirting.

The forced lovers found themselves in her chambers, hands entwined as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Josef, tell me something; what do you think of the concept of being immortal?" Penelope asked after a few moments.

"I think it's a ludicrous ideal made up in prattle and gossip of the unwed women in our society. But if one were to achieve said concept, I'd commend them," he replied, his brows knitting together as he spoke. "Why do you ask?"

"What if I told you I could offer you this gift? And all you would have to give me is a little blood, and six months of your time," she purred as she inched closer to him. Her upper lip curled upwards and her sharp incisors began to appear.

Josef's eyes widened and he tried to back away from her, only to find himself cornered. "No! Please, no!" he begged.

But it was too late.

Her incisors dug into the flesh of his neck, causing him to cry out in agony as she sucked the fresh blood into her mouth ravenously. He was sure that she wouldn't stop in time; that she'd suck him dry. But after what seemed like an eternity of pain, she stopped.

He collapsed to the ground; broken, exhausted, and thirsty. But not for the usual wine or water he had become accustomed to over the years. He was thirsty for blood.

**TLN**

Josef had no choice but to stay under Penelope's wing for the following year. He learned to fend for himself and to feed off people without killing them. He learned how to control his bloodlust and how to use seduction and manipulation to his advantage even more than he already had. The year passed by painfully slow at first, but as he learned to control his hunger, things went by much faster.

As the year drew to an end, he did not wish to leave his creator. He wished to stay with Penelope forever and always. But she would not have that. She believed she had been born a vampire to spread the powers to others and to train them. Though she admitted having a partner in all this would make things much easier, she knew she could never wish that on Josef. So with a chaste kiss, Penelope left him at the docks and walked out of his life for what he presumed to be forever.

Josef traveled to the new America and settled in the Maryland colony. He worked as a farmer, then after a few years, he moved westward. Settling in Indiana, he became a merchant who sold clothing made from the finest wool he could get his hands on. As the turn of the century rolled around, he found himself moving even further westward, and he was taken in by a group of Native Americans. He told his story of vampires and bloodlust to the elders, and he was revered as a god. He stayed with them for nearly a century, but as famine began to settle in, he found it necessary to move on.

As the 1800's rolled around, Josef settled in territory nearly no one inhabited. He found solitude to be comforting at times, but the aloneness was too much to bear. He moved as far westward as he could to a land they called California and began work as a miner. He was laid off and he moved to a different part of California, which had only recently been settled as Los Angeles. He was quite fond of life here and settled here, making his fortunes in industry, and as the stock market was established, he profited quite a bit from it.

Around the middle of the 20th century, however, was when he met Mick St. John. The two became inseparable and Josef passed on his knowledge to the reasonably new vampire. Mick was interested in fighting crime; Josef was interested in making money. Mick became a PI; Josef bought a club. They both lived in the lap of luxury, but in the year 2007 Josef realized he was not satisfied with only having material possessions. Something was missing.

After a lot of begging and coaxing, Mick agreed to move eastward with Josef. They settled in a small North Carolina town by the name of Tree Hill. It was not a town known to any outside of the area, and Mick was completely confused as to why Josef would want to leave L.A. for life in nowheresville. Josef stated that he didn't know why, but that there was just something about this town that drew him in. Something that made him feel complete again.

More precisely, _someone._


End file.
